Ulrike Abendroth
Ulike Me. Abendover ( September 25, 1897 - June 12, 1935 ) is the first female in the German Army to become a Senior Officer. She comes from a family of German Celtics who settled in the region of Germany what is now Bavaria. She is a German Catholic and a talented sniper. She served in World War I and quickly rose through the ranks of the German Army through her amazing combat skills and good leadership. This earned her the rank of Hauptmann. After the war, she was killed in May 1935, by Nazi Soldiers while trying to assassinate Adolf Hitler from a 5th Story Window with the same Scoped Gewehr 98 she had previously used in her services in World War I as a expert sniper. Early Life Ulrike was born in the rual farmlands of Neuburg, Germany, September 25, 1897 with her brother, Franz. Her father, Karl tough Ulrike and her brother how to hunt, and fish, aswell as helping out on their farm. She is really good at hunting, which lead her to become a sniper in her military career. Doing this is what helped her rise through the ranks within three years. She became a Hauptmann in 1916 at the Battle of Verdun for getting 178 confirmed kills which was the most kills she had ever recorded in her entire military career. Military Service (1912 - 1918) Ulrike lied about her age with her parent's permission and enlisted in the Imperial German Army as a Sniper at age 15 in 1912 and went through training. In 1914, when the Great War Broke out, she was deployed to France where she first saw combat at the Battle of Arras in October of 1914 against French Infantry. While at the Battle of Arras, she recieved her first combat wound, she was shot in her Left Leg and managed to get to a German Army Hospital on foot. She recovered from her wound and had bit of a limp. She was promoted to Gefreiter for having 56 confirmed kills. In March of 1915, she later saw combat at the Battle of Neuve Chapelle against British Infantry. She was promoted to Feldwebel for having 117 confirmed kills. Later that year, she took part in multiple different sections of the Second Battle of Ypres. Due to the rainy weather, she only got 23 confirmed kills. In 1916, at the Battle of Verdun, she killed over 178 men, which earned her the rank of Hauptmann and she was taken off the frontlines temporarily and was sent to Munich to attend an Officer's Training Academy. She later returned to the frontlines in 1918 as an experienced Officer in the 123rd Infantry Division of the German Army and fought against the Americans, British, French, and Italians at the Second Battle of the Marne, and the French and Americans against the Meuse-Agronne Offensive in 1918. Ulrike knew Germany would lose the war. She wasn't upset about it nor was she angry. She celebrated with her former enemies in No Man's Land and considered them as friends. Post - War Life After the war, she returned home to her brother, Franz, and both of her parents. She suffers from some Shell Shock during her service in France, Belgium, and parts of Germany and has a limp in her Left Leg. She later learned to hate the Government, not the citizens themselves, during the time of the Treaty of Versailles and the High Reperations that Germany were forced to pay off. When Adolf Hitler came to power, she was angry on how he was treating the Jews. In fear of her friends who were Jewish, she helped send them to Sweden out of reach from Hitler and his Nazi Soldiers. In 1935, she sacrificed her life to kill the most evil man in Europe for the safety of her friends and family. She went up to a 5th story window with her Scoped Gewehr 98 which she had previously used in her military service to try and take down Hitler. She attempted to assassinate him on the day of one of his military parades in Berlin, the assassination failed, as Nazi Soldiers spotted her from the ground and began shooting at her. They missed, but two German Soldiers came up to the 5th floor and shot her, killing her in seconds, she died with two bullet holes in her chest from two Kar98k's. She was later burried in her hometown that same year, and her family had to move to America to avoid being hunted down by the Nazis. She was seen as a hero to her hometown for standing up to keep her family, friends, and community safe.